Sweet Dreams (Alien Alliance)
Sweet Dreams is 15th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. His enemy takes evil to a new level. Bringing Ben to world where he's in control: The dreamworld! Plot Two aliens are talking in some dark bar. More then the half of the clients were guns. Monstrosity looks to the bounty hunter whose drinking. "So, you know what you has to do and who your targets are?" He answers positive. He ask him what he gets. Monstrosity makes a bad joke over how greedy bounty hunters and shows him the money. 10.000 credits for each dead. 20.000 extra for Ben alive and brought to Animo. Morpheos agrees and leaves. Monstrosity mocks that if he should succeeds, he should be worth the money and leaves too. Ben and Kevin are racing again to see which car is quicker and who is the best driver. Suddenly a black fog hangs above the road. They can spot in time and ride into the black fog. After they have been driven through the black fog, they sees a man in the middle. Kevin needs to pull over to not hit the man but suddenly both cars brake and stop. They step out to investigate and the man walking to them. "What's wrong, gentlemen and lady." Kevin react angerly: "What's wrong with you, man. Why stood you in the middle of the road." "How could i else stop you?" He drops his mantle and shows he true nature. He is an alien. Ben reacts by pressing the ultimatrix and become Four Arms. He attacks Morpheos but he is stopped by a strong hand. The creature that grabs him, tosses him away and looks like a wicked version of Four Arms. It attacks again and Ben transforms in Goop. The creature disappears suddenly. Kevin who tries to attack Morpheos is attacked by a nightmare version of Goop. It throws Kevin in the fog where he disappears. Gwen attacks this Goop and but he dissolves quickly. Morpheos has grabbed the Anti-gravity Disk. Ben mistransformed in Stinkfly but uses it spit on Morpheos and turns into Heatblast. With a quick fireball, he ignites the liquid. This knocks Morpheos away. Gwen and Ben going to look for Kevin but loose eaachother in the mist. Ben transforms in Wildmutt to find her but is attacked by a nightmare version of Wildmutt. After an intense battle, he defeats his twisted opponent and ask himself the question why Morpheos didn't make a Heatblast and Stinkfly clone. Morpheos' voice is heard in the fog saying: "Who said I haven't?" Kevin and Gwen have found each other and faces a wierd version of Stinkfly. But he don't attack them, so they evades him. Then a monstrous Heatblast attacks them and tries to split them. Ben joins them as Cannonbolt but this result in a nightmare Cannonbolt. The mist opens and Morpheos steps to them, together with the rest of the freaks. Kevin asks Ben if hasn't an alien in store that can takedown this creature. Morpheos states that he manipulates the neuro-electric brainswaves of them so he can changes this situation every time he wants. Ben remembers him his meeting with Franklin. Maybe this could help him? He quickly transforms in Dreamcatcher. The face of Morpheos looks shocked and Ben hits him in the chest. The nightmare versions dissolves and they're back on the road with their cars. Ben knocks Morpheos inconsious. A weird hole appears under the body of Morpheos and transports him to another planet. Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) Meascannonbolt.png|'Cannonbolt' Dreamcatcher.png|'Dreamcatcher' 200px-Wikia Fourarms UA.png|'Four Arms' Goop.png|'Goop' Heatblastyo1.jpg|'Heatblast' Stinkfly Lepidopterran.gif|'Stinkfly' 200px-Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|'Wildmutt' *Dreamcatcher (first appearance) *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Goop (first re-appearance) *Heatblast (first re-appearance) *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Monstrosity Monstrosity.png|'Monstrosity' Morpheos.png|'Morpheos' Cannonbolt Nightmare Form.png|'Nightmare Cannonbolt' Four Arms Nightmare Form.png|'Nightmare Four Arms' Goop Nightmare Form.png|'Nightmare Goop' Heatblast Nightmare form.png|'Nightmare Heatblast' Stinkfly Nightmare form.png|'Nightmare Stinkfly' Wildmutt Nightmare form.png|'Nightmare Wildmutt' *Morpheos (first appearance) *Nightmare Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Nightmare Four Arms (first appearance) *Nightmare Goop (first appearance) *Nightmare Heatblast (first appearance) *Nightmare Stinkfly (first appearance) *Nightmare Wildmutt (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance